


Make Me Yours

by GeekLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is kind, loving, and gentle. Isaac loves that about him...except for when he needs Scott to not be so kind, loving, and gentle. Isaac needs Scott needs to realize he's not so easily breakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild dom/sub undertones. Brief talk of past abuse.

Isaac tightened his hands in Scott’s soft brown hair as Scott slowly trailed kisses up his neck. Being kissed by Scott was surely the greatest high he would ever experience. Scott’s lips were so soft and perfect and he knew exactly the right spots to hit to elicit a response from Isaac. 

The way he cradled Isaac’s head in his hands spoke volumes about how he felt about Isaac. Scott was so careful and tender and Isaac never felt safer than when he was with him.

Truly, Isaac wouldn’t change a thing...well, maybe one.

As much as he loved how gentle Scott was, sometimes he just wanted Scott to truly be the Alpha in bed - to dominate him and take him. Sometimes he wanted to be claimed and fucked so hard, that even with his werewolf healing, he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days. But Isaac didn’t know how to verbalize this and unfortunately subtle - and not so subtle - hints never worked.

As he stroked his heel against Scott’s exceptionally toned calf, Isaac moved his hands from Scott’s hair and slowly stroked his hands over Scott’s back. When his hands reached Scott’s sides, his fingers gently trailed up and down.

Scott winced and let out a small snort.

“I’m sorry did that tickle?” Isaac winked at him.

With a smile on his face, Scott just shook his head and removed Isaac’s hands. In a bit of a surprise move, he swiftly pinned them above Isaac’s head. 

Now, they were getting somewhere. Before he could get too excited there was a flicker of hesitation in Scott’s eyes. Soon, Scott let go of his wrists and tenderly kissed up and down his arms. 

Isaac took one of Scott’s hands and drew it towards his mouth. He sucked in one finger at a time. Scott’s eyes rolled back in his head. When Isaac was done, Scott was biting his bottom lip and moaning. 

Isaac bared his neck and placed Scott’s hand around his throat.

Scott instantly opened his eyes and looked nervously down at Isaac. He didn’t remove his hand as he slowly leaned down and kissed Isaac long and hard. In the middle of the kiss, he removed his hand from around Isaac’s throat.

Isaac almost rolled his eyes, but when Scott pulled back he simply smiled. 

As Isaac thought of another way to get Scott’s attention, his eyes landed on Scott’s straining neck. He leaned forward and suckled on the large tendon in Scott’s throat. Scott let out a long, throaty moan. Isaac sucked a nice purple bruise into Scott’s skin. He could tell that Scott was into it as he gripped Isaac’s hips and writhed against his thigh.

Feeling Scott’s swelling erection against him was driving Isaac crazy. He pulled back. When Scott finally looked up and got his eyes to focus, Isaac licked his lips. “I want you to put your hands on my throat.”

Scott blinked. “What?”

“Put your hands on my throat and choke me.”

“Wh-why would I do that?” Scott gulped.

Isaac shrugged. “It’ll be fun.”

Scott stared down at him in confusion before he gave a slight grin. “Aren’t we having fun already?”

Isaac sat up a little. “Fine, not fun. Interesting.”

Scott sighed. “How about I do this instead?” He scooched down and bit Isaac’s nipple.

Isaac laughed. It wasn’t exactly what he was going for, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

After biting down, Scott laved his tongue against Isaac’s nipple soothing the bite.

While it felt nice, it really wasn’t enough. Isaac gripped Scott’s shoulder and brought him back up. He started in on Scott’s neck again. He sucked harder and harder, looking to leave a bruise that would last longer than five seconds. 

Scott sucked on Isaac’s earlobe.

Isaac was achingly hard and he could feel his fangs come out and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He lurched forward and almost took a chunk out of Scott’s neck.

Scott yelped and jumped back. He stared at him with round eyes and a wounded expression. “What the hell, Isaac?”

Isaac feigned innocence and shrugged. “What do you expect? I’m a werewolf.”

“You’re a werewolf, not a vampire,” Scott said as he rubbed at his neck.

“I’m trying something new.” He ran his hands through his hair. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little adventurous in bed. Maybe you could stand to be a little rougher as well.”

Scott sat up. “I don’t want to be rougher.”

“Why not?”

“Because I...I don’t want to hurt you.”

Isaac threw back his head and laughed. “Hello, Scott. Haven’t you heard of a little thing called werewolf healing? You’re not going to hurt me no matter what you do.”

Scott shook his head. “That’s not true. I can’t do that with you, not with what you’ve been through.”

And there it was. Isaac had really hoped that his past wasn’t the reason Scott was treating him with kid gloves, but of course it was. A part of Isaac just wanted to kiss Scott for being...well Scott and being so considerate and kind and loving. But a bigger part wanted to throttle him.

“So what you’re saying is you don’t want to damage fragile, poor Isaac?” His voice dripped with anger, and more than that, with hurt.

Scott looked up quickly and seemed to realize that he had said the wrong thing. “That’s not - I didn’t mean it like-”

“Like what?” He stumbled out of the bed. He whirled around and glared at Scott. “Do you still see me as some sort of victim, Scott?”

“No!” Scott followed him. 

“I’m not a victim. Not anymore.” He looked down at the floor. “I’ve worked really hard to put that part of my life behind me and not let it control me anymore. A big part of the reason I was able to do that was because of you.” He furiously wiped away a tear. He didn’t think it would help his argument to turn into a blubbering mess. “If you of all people still see me as some pathetic person who needs to be protected...If you don’t see that I’ve changed…” His voice cracked.

“I do see it,” Scott said as he cupped Isaac’s face in his hands. “Isaac, I know how hard you’ve worked. It amazes me every day to see you, and know everything you’ve gone through, to come out on the other side of it and be this wonderful, strong badass…” Scott beamed up at him.

Isaac couldn’t help shedding a tear or two.

“Isaac, I love you. And because I love you, I’m always going to want to protect you. I never want to be the person who hurts you - in any way.”

Isaac had trouble catching his breath. This was the first time Scott had said he loved him. He needed a second to process this. He took Scott’s hand and led him back to the bed. They sat with Isaac never letting go of Scott’s hand.

He stroked his thumb over the back of Scott’s hand and cleared his throat. “Scott, I spent so much of my life being scared and not knowing who I was and what I wanted, but I know what I want now.” He climbed in Scott’s lap. “You don’t have to hold back with me.” He held Scott’s face in his hands. “Scott, I love you, too and I’m willing to give you everything I have. Claim me. Make me yours.”

Scott looked into Isaac’s eyes before he surged forward and gave Isaac a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. He pulled back on Isaac’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

When Isaac squeaked, Scott paused briefly.

Isaac shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s good.”

They both laughed before Scott pushed Isaac down roughly and climbed on top of him.

Isaac moaned.

Scott buried his nose in his neck and sniffed deeply.

Isaac threw his legs around Scott’s waist. 

Before Isaac knew what happened, Scott had his hands around his throat and growled as he came up and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He rutted against Isaac.

Isaac keened and squeezed Scott’s ass. He was trembling and needed Scott inside him right then and there.

As if reading Isaac’s mind, Scott sat up and sucked two fingers into his mouth. While rocking back and forth on top of Isaac, their two cocks rubbing together and making Isaac go cross-eyed, Scott moaned around his fingers as saliva dripped down.

Isaac closed his eyes and groaned.

Scott yanked on Isaac’s hair and Isaac’s eyes snapped open.

“Look at me,” Scott commanded.

Isaac almost came right there.

Scott leaned back and thrust his two fingers roughly into Isaac.

Isaac clutched the pillow and pressed his face down muffling a moan as Scott scissored his fingers. He stopped and crooked his fingers and hitting a sweet spot that had Isaac thrusting his hips up.

He was ready to beg Scott to just fuck him already, but again Scott was a step ahead.

In a series of quick motions he removed his fingers, put Scott’s legs on his shoulder, bent down and devoured Isaac’s mouth, and thrust into him.

Isaac screamed Scott’s name as he immediately started to plow into him. He knew this what he wanted, but he’d never dreamed it could be that good. He’d never been filled so completely by Scott, or by anyone. It was the best kind of pleasure/pain.

Scott leaned back and held onto Isaac’s calves as he slowed down and ground into Isaac deep and hard.

On a particularly hard thrust, Scott threw his head back. “Fuck, this is amazing! So good, Isaac!”

“You’re doing so good! Give it to me!” Isaac ran his hands up Scott’s chest. “Fuck me hard!”

Scott started to pick up the pace. “This is what you want, baby?”

“Harder!”

Scott roared and pumped into him savagely.

“Harder!” 

Scott closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together. When he opened them, his eyes were Alpha red and he let out a guttural growl and slammed into Isaac.

Isaac felt like he was being split in two. Scott’s pace was getting erratic and he knew neither would last much longer.

Scott’s nose trailed down to his neck and he bit down on Isaac’s earlobe and whispered. “You’re mine.”

Isaac’s whole body practically levitated off the bed as he came harder than he ever had in his life. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. He was so groggy that he could barely feel it as Scott pulsed inside him with his own release. 

They both gasped for breath.

After a few minutes, Scott pulled out and spooned him from behind.

Isaac grasped Scott’s arm as he slowly looked back at him with a smile. For the first time, he truly felt like he was truly Scott’s, body and soul. He went to sleep safe, loved, and content.


End file.
